realm_of_alerafandomcom-20200214-history
Locks
Throughout Alera and its history creatures of all races have had secrets and treasure to hide from someone or something. Most of these individuals have done so using locks, leading to great advancements in locking mechanisms. Often these locks can't be guarded around the clock, so traps are set to ward off, or stop, anyone trying to break in. This is often done with poison, acid, magical incantations, or some external security (like a scythe blade that triggers from a wall niche). Below can be found most known lock-types in the Realm of Alera and how to pick them. The list is not of every lock, but of every mechanism, often one would find a lock which uses a combination of several mechanisms. Common Locks * Padlocks - Padlocks are the only type of lock that is typically not permanently attached to anything else. Padlocks come in a range of sizes, are free standing and portable, and are one of the most easily recognizable types of lock. These come in different difficulties but are generally straight forward. * Tumbler locks - A lock requiring no key but a combination of letters or numbers to be selected in sequence for the lock to open. A hard one to force crack, but with enough time it becomes childs play. Superior Locks * Multi-Stage Locks - This requires a two (or more) stage key, or two or more successful lockpick attempts. The difficulty of picking it becomes sequentially higher the further into the lock the picking has to occur at (later stages = higher DC). If a picking fails, the sequential stages increases in difficulty cumulatively. * Tandem Lock - A split lock requiring two different keys. This requires locks to be picked at the same time. Often requiring two rogues working in tandem to bypass the lock due to its complex internal mechanisms. If one fails, both resets. Exotic and Racial Locks * Pick-breaker Lock (Gnome) - The cheaper of the hign-end locks. Fitted with a small internal pick on a spring to break any intruding pick attempting to manipulate the mechanism. This lock will destroy a lockpick if the check fails. The mechanism resets and will trigger again on all subsequent failures. DC will increase drastically for each failed attempt due to splinters of the pick being scattered and lodged into the lock itself. * Warded Lock '''(Gnome) - This lock has a Glyph set to trigger a spell effect if the lockpick check fails. The ward can only be triggered once. * '''Timed Lock (Dwarf) - This lock has a clock mechanism that requires the lock to be bypassed within a set timeframe (usually 1-3 rounds). If the timeframe is exceeded, the key opening is closed via an internal mechanism and will reset to its normal state after a set timeframe (24 hours is common). These locks are often seen in combination with multi-stage locks, giving the thief only a few rounds more than the number of stages to pick them. * Sacrificial Lock (Dwarf) - This requires an initial lockpick to open a small niche located on the lock itself, in which an item of certain properties is to be placed. This usually means a drop of elven blood, a piece of charcoal or another obscure item of a certain property. Without this item, the lock cannot be opened. * Resonance Lock (Dwarf) - Also referred to as 'Gemlocks'. A lock for when several people need access to the same lock. They simply need the right mineral, such as a sapphire, obsidian or similar rock. The lock is based on a constant humming/vibration, whereby, if the gem or rock's own resonating frequency matches with the lock, it opens. Greater locksmiths can even make perfectly inaudible Gemlocks that limits the 'key' to not only a specific mineral, but also a specific cut of said gem, making it impossible to replicate the key without already possessing a copy. This lock unfortunately went largely out of style with the nobility due to a particularly genius gnome designed a device to tune and match the vibration of the lock. * Wizard's Lock (Elf) - This lock can be disguised as a simple door nob as it has no keyhole. It requires an exchange of arcane energy before the lock will open (This equates to a simple cantrip being cast onto the lock). Sometimes the lock requires a particular spell to be cast in order for it to open. * Ritual Lock (Elf) - This lock must be opened over a series of attempts, usually requiring a delay of time between attempts. For example, there might be a "Full Moon" lock, that requires 3 successful attempts on 3 successive nights of the full moon. Or a "Seasonal" lock that requires 4 successful attempts, one on each of the year's solstices and equinoxes. The lock will show a number of keyholes equal to the number of attempts needed. * Deadman's Lock (Drow) - This lock requires, in addition to a simple lockpick, a biometric exchange, like a finger, a drop of blood or handprint from a particular individual or race. * Astral Lock (Elf) - A lock designed more as a holding mechanism then as a lock as there is no keyhole or incantation to open it. The lock remains in place until dispelled through magic, forced open or the magic itself decays from the lock. * Bash Lock (Goblin) - Due to the mechanical prowess of Goblins (read as 0), they have a unique way of locking their belongings. Usually fashioned from standard human locks these padlocks are a bundle of jammed and spring loaded padlocks. To open, a medium strength tap of the face of the lock will shift the tumblers into place and release the lock. Hence the name the "Bash" Lock. This takes a Goblin Lore check to recognize the unlocking lock. Alternatively one can lockpick each of the sometimes 50 or so locks individually but, more often than not, many of the locks are broken resulting in an impossible task. * Broad Lock (Orc) - A very simple lock supersized so as the key comes in the size of a broadsword. An easy lock to pick if you can get at it. However, the pins often being made from thick rebar steel makes it so a strength check is also required.